What if Disney would've first start making feature films in 1924?
Real life, as you may know about Disney's history, Walt Disney Pictures couldn't make his own feature films in the 1920s. But it wasn't until in 1935 where Disney founded its animation feature studio that produced some of the beloved animated movies as we know it today. In this AU version, why won't we imagine what would've be like if Disney would've started produced its animated feature films during the 1920s? And even before it would've found its feature animation division? Let's see what if would change: Changes *Disney would've made it's first live-action feautres in 1924 under the name "Disney Brothers Studios", then on to the "Walt Disney Studio" in 1926, and then as "Walt Disney Productions" in 1929. *the "Walt Disney Pictures" name would've debuted in 1933 to celebrate the studios 10th Anniversary. *Disney would've not made deals with Universal, Columbia, United Artists, or RKO. Instead, Disney would've start distributing it's own films in 1924 until their distribution arm changed it's name to "Buena Vista" in 1953, although they restored the Disney name in 2007. **RKO would've had own cartoon studio called the "RKO Radio Cartoon Studio". *"Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures" would've been the alternative name for "Walt Disney Pictures" rather than being a distribution arm. *before it became a big film studio, Disney would've been one of the Little Three Hollywood studios, along with Universal and Columbia, replacing United Artists (which is an Independent studio until 1951). *some cancelled Disney animated films would've been released. **Newt would've been released in 2011. *Disney would've started making television shows in 1947 under the name "Television Pictures", before Disney changed it's television units name to "Walt Disney Television" in 1950 to make it more Disney-like. *the libraries of Touchstone Pictures and Hollywood Pictures would've been re-released under the Disney label. **Touchstone Pictures would've been renamed as ABC Films in 2016. *Disney would've start releasing R-rated films in 1992. *Walt Disney Animation Studios would've been co-producing it's animated films with Pixar, Blue Sky, and DisneyToon. *some Fox changes would've been made after Disney has bought 20th Century Fox on March 20, 2019. **20th Century Fox would've been folded, with its films being produced and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. **20th Century Fox Home Entertainment would've been renamed as "ABC Home Entertainment". **20th Century Fox Television would've been renamed as "Walt Disney Pay Television". **Fox Searchlight Pictures would've been renamed as "Disney Spotlight Pictures". **20th Century Fox's film library would've been re-released under the Disney label. ***20th Century Fox Animation would've been folded into Disney Animation Studios, holding the Frank Capra, Blue Sky, and Third-Party Fox films. **The 20th Century Fox Fanfare would've been sold to Paramount Pictures. **20th Century Fox's studio lot would've been sold to Columbia TriStar (which would've sold the former MGM lot to Lionsgate in the AU). **In reality, Disney is still the 4th-largest library owner of all time, but it still dominated the box office. In the AU, Disney would've been the largest library owner of all time, due to buying 2,500 of Fox's films. **Disney would've launched 20th Century Studios and Searchlight Pictures in 2020. *Disney would've been the owners of Betty Boop cartoons thru the Pixar label. *Both Marvel Studios and Lucasfilm Limited would've been located in the ony Pictures Imageworks studio in Culver City. *Disney's animation feature unit would've still used 2D Animation. **''Tangeled'', Frozen, and Moana would've been 2D animated films. *Disney would've still made films for direct-to-video. **''Frozen II'' would've been a Disney+ original movie. *Disney would've continued to make sequels after Toy Story 4. **sequels to A Bug's Life, Ratatoilie, Wall-E, Up, Brave, Inside Out, and Coco would've been released. ***''Coco 2: Mexico Hates Trump'' would've been released on May 14, 2019. *''Zootopia'' would've been split into two single films: Zootropolis and The Fox Farm. **Nick Wilde and Gideon Grey would've appeared in The Fox Farm. *Disney would've started making it's animated shows in the 1950s under the name "Walt Disney Television Cartoons", before the television animation unit changed it's name to "Walt Disney Television Animation" before the merger in 2007. *After the release of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in 1937, Disney would've started using the "Walt Disney Cartoon Features" name before the feature animation division changed it's name to "Walt Disney Feature Animation" in 1982 before they folded their television animation unit. *Disney's animation unit would've been known as "Walt Disney Cartoon Studio" (1933-1974), "Walt Disney Animation" (1974-2007), and "Walt Disney Animation Studios" (2007-present). *Hollywood Pictures would've remained open until 2010, when Touchstone folded it. *ABC Kids, a programming block on ABC, would've remained operating as a kids channel for general viewing, along with ViacomCBS' NickToons, WarnerMedia's Boomerang, and MGM's PBS Kids. *The Platinum, Diamond, and Signature collections would've allowed some films. **Dumbo, Allice in Wonderland, and Fantasia would've been part of the Platinum, Diamond, and Signature edition lines. **Pinocchio would've been part of the Diamond Edition release. *Even though Walt Disney died in 1966, Wolfgang Riterman, Roy E. Disney and his son Tim Disney all would've been credited as Walt Disney. **post-1967 Disney films would've still used the "Produced by Walt Disney" credit to this day. *''Song of the South'' would've been released on home video in the United States, with White versions of these people replacing the Black ones. **It would've also been released on Disney+. *Over The Garden Wall would've been produced by Disney as a feature film instead of Cartoon Network as a mini-series. *Lizzie McGuire would've debuted in 1952. *The Fox and the Hound, Fantasia, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Great Mouse Detective, The Rescuers Down Under, and Pinocchio would've been part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection line. **They also would've been part of the Gold Classic Collection, with the exception of Beauty and the Beast and Fantasia. *Walt Disney Home Video's logo would've remained in tandem with the 2001 WDHE logo, with "Entertainment" replacing "Video". *''The Bodyguard'' (1992) would've been produced by Disney instead of Warner Bros. Pictures. * * * * * * * * Category:Disney Corporation of America Category:What if